Clumsy Kami
by Kei-the-trashcan
Summary: I still suck at summaries but my writing skills are improving. So basically Nanami, Tomoe, Kurama, Kei, and Ami go on a school trip and one of them(hint: read the title) is injured pretty bad. tomoexnanami because I literally only ship that pairing for Kamisama Hajimemashita. Yes someone does end up injured but it wasn't dramatic nor tragic enough to be either of those genres.


It was a sunny morning at Mikage shrine and without Nanami and Tomoe it was quiet. After all mizuki was still there because he couldn't go on Nanami's school picnic. Today they would be visiting a mountain lodge that had an extensive list of extracurricular activities for students and tourists, including swimming hiking, horseback riding, and a picnic. Everyone thought that this trip would be better than the last and could hardly refrain from talking about it during class. But today they would be getting on charter busses that would drop them off at the main building where they would be staying for the weekend.

"Ami, Kei, let's all sit together on the busses!" Nanami almost yelled to her two best friends.

"Nanami we were going to whether you liked it or not" Kei may have said it but both young girls had been thinking it as she added," After all we are kind of sharing a room."

"I guess you're right, huh" Nanami smiled sweetly at her friends before exclaiming, "Let's have all the fun we can!"

Soon after the girls made their way on to the bus and to their seats. To their surprise behind them sat none other than Tomoe, Kurama, and a short boy with brown hair and glasses holding a large book that seemed to be in English. This was going to be a long 4 hours for Tomoe because he was failing his English classes miserably and a person much smaller than him seemed to be bilingual. Nanami mentally prepared herself for the sarcastic and utterly pessimistic comments her familiar would be throwing at her when they returned to the shrine.

"Hey Kurama," the land goddess then cautiously added, "um…and Tomoe".

"Hello Nanami" the crow obviously realized that everyone was aware of how annoyed a certain fox was because he continued with a mischievous smirk on his model-like face," I really do hope that we can go swimming together this weekend, especially if you girls are choosing each other's swim wear".

Nanami may have been oblivious to Tomoe's feelings for her especially after he practically chucked her off of a building, but the crow tengu had caught on after a little while and was trying desperately to hold back his laughter as the silver haired male next to him tensed momentarily but settled again in seconds.

"What are you going to be doing first?" Kurama was already trying to come up with a plan that would inevitably lead to Tomoe burning something with fox fire or something being turned into an ostrich.

"We're going to go horseback riding today, then tomorrow will be swimming, and then Sunday everyone has to go on a hike and have a group picnic." Nanami looked at him questioningly before asking," Why?"

"Well I and Tomoe here haven't planned our trip so I'll be tagging along with you and since I am Tomoe will be too most likely".

"Oh….well that makes sense, but are you sure you and Tomoe won't be arguing the whole time?"

"I'll be fine even if he attacked me"

The god and tengu had been so caught up in their conversation that they had forgotten the fox was even there until he decided to butt in to what they were saying.

"Be quiet unless you want to find out if that's true" Kurama smirked and Nanami cut off her voice mid-sentence just because of the glare her and the red head had received.

"What if I want to find out?"

"If you value your life you won't"

While deeply submerged in another pointless argument about nothing of significance the males had shut their traps and stared at the annoyed, tired, and frustrated girl who was currently emitting an aura that would put Akura-oh to shame.

"We aren't even there yet and you two idiots are already fighting. If either of you are going to be spending the weekend with me, Ami, or Kei then behave yourselves!"

Kurama smiled as he watched her yell at them, well actually at the annoying fox seated beside him. This was going to be a fun trip.

**A/N: Ok so I'll be writing the rest tonight but if my mother catches me on my laptop I'll get in trouble because it looks like Mizuki and Tomoe had an intense argument before it burst into fox-flames. T_T well I'll update soon so don't worry! The first chapter is really short so I'll work hard at making the rest longer because this is my first chapter fanfic**


End file.
